


Broken

by MIDNIGHTDARKNIGHT



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIDNIGHTDARKNIGHT/pseuds/MIDNIGHTDARKNIGHT
Summary: This story originated from Wattpad
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story originated from Wattpad

Leo's Pov  
I was walking through the sewers, thinking about what my brothers did to me on the rooftops.

-FLASHBACK

'Me and my brothers were running along the rooftops looking for mutagen, but no luck. I decided that we should take a break and play King of the Mountain. As soon as we start I knew something was off. Donnie goes first as he steps up he stands there for a few seconds then he starts throwing surdikins at me. As I blocking them he somehow makes it past me. It was then Mikeys turn, he puts in his headphones and starts dancing then he jumps completely over me. I look back at him shocked, I turn back to Raph trying to think of what he might do.

Next thing I know he rams into me knocking me to the ground. I start to get up when my sword falls to he ground close to hitting me. I reach for it until I realize what was written on it. 'Lame-o-nardo' I can hear them laughing at me, I look down and start to tear up, I can hear them walking away from me'

-PRESENT

I start to look down just think about why they did that. "I feel like a disappointment" I say to myself. I keep walking till I decided to stop and sit against the wall of the sewer tunnel still in thought. 'I know now that my brothers hate me but why?' I ask myself this questioning why the could hate me so much. I start tearing up. "w-why?" I whisper as curl up into a ball and start to cry to myself.

Donnies POV

I am working in my lab when I realize that Leo hasn't once come into the the lab to ask what I'm doing or why I'm not sleeping. Somethings not right. "RAPH!! MIKEY!!" I yell and dash out of the lab as I hear Raph yell "What do ya want Don" "Yea" Mikey agrees as they walk in front of me confused. "Wheres Leo?!" I ask frantically "I don't know...why don't you go look" Raph repliesmad that I interrupted whatever he was doing.

We all walk to Leo's room. I push open his door and look inside but saw no one. "He's gone" I say. "B-But he has to be in there.... wait did he ever come back from patrol" Mikey says scared for their brother. "Oh No" They all say together. "Where could he of gone though?" Mikey asks.

" I have no idea...but the question is why he ran off" I reply


	2. Chapter 2

Raph's POV

Why would Leo runoff. It makes no sense' I walk into my room thinking. Donnie, Mikey, and I decided to find clues as to why he ran off. 'Nothing makes sense'. I walk over to spike my pet turtle. "I don't understand, why he ran...just why." I look at spike. 'He and Leo got along but Leo and I would always argue. I just wish we could get along because I love him more than I should.' I look down in thought and sadness.

Spike's POV

'uh, they made Leo run off why can't they see that' I slowly look up to Raph when he looked down, I could see the sadness in his eyes. ' I know that Raphael has feelings for Leo but I'm going to get to Leo first and make him mine' Raph then starts lean in a pick me up. Raph starts walking to the lounge with me. He then sets me down on a crate and places a leaf in front of me. 

The next thing I know is that he is walking into the lab. As he enters the lab I hear someone enter the lair. I look towards the lair's door and see... 'My Love!!" He starts walking towards me when I squeak. "Hey Spike what are you doing out here? did Raph leave you out here." My Love says as I smile to myself cause he couldn't see it. He picks me up. He cradles me into his chest. I then feel him lift me up so he can look at me and brings me in closer and kiss the top of my head.

'Man if you really look he'd see how red my face is' He then sets me back down onto the crate. I then see him start to walk to his room. I fall off the crate and landed on the ground. I then start to slowly make my way to his room.

Raph's POV

I walk out of the lab once me Donnie and Mikey finished talking. I walk toward where I left Spike to see that he is gone. ' Where could he have gone' I start to then walk toward my room when I see Spike outside Leo's door. " Spike?" I realize he probably misses when Leo pets him. 

I walk toward him and pick him up only for him to hiss at me. I stand back confused. 'He's never hissed at me before.... maybe I should let him sleep in Leo's room' I walk toward the door and grasp the doorknob. I turn the nob and open the door and watch spike start to make his way into the room. I walk in a little, I look toward Leo's bed to see if he's here and not missing. My face soon turns to shocked when I see a lump on the bed. 

I walk around the bed and lean over and start to pull the blankets down. I pull the blanket down and realize that it's Leo. I lean back and look down and see Spike trying to climb up the bed to him. I bend down and pick up Spike and place him on the bed with Leo. Spike the crawls under and cuddles up to Leo. I start to then smile to myself and walk around the bed and crawl into the bed and place my arm around Leo's waist. I then start to feel my eyes close and drift off to sleep. Cuddling the one I love.


	3. Chapter 3

-Dream World-

Leo's POV

'I'm walking the tunnels under the city. I don't know how I got to where I am but all I know is that I need to get home. As I'm walking I start to hear voices. I stop to try and listen to them but they stop and I stop walking. I continue walking toward the lair as I'm walking closer to the lair I hear my brother's voices. "Of course he ran off. He can't accept that we don't want him as our leader or our brother" I hear what sounds like Raph's voice. " I know he should just face facts we don't want him at all" I hear Donnie say. I start tearing up, I can't believe they think of me this way I should have known.'

'I turn and run off down the tunnels. I don't know how long I've been running for but soon I came to a stop as I ran into someone. "Oof" I let out as I fell onto my butt. I look up seeing a shadow loom over me. " Well well, what do we have here" I get scared. I've heard that accent before. "Hello cub" I hear Tigerclaw saw as he reaches down to grab me. I jump up and reach for my swords only to realize that they're gone. As I'm distracted he grabs onto my neck. " Let m-me g-go" I gasp out as he starts to strangle me. "I don't think so, you better know cub I'll be coming for you soon and I'll take you for myself" I hear him say as I drift off.'

-Real World-

Leo's POV

I jolt up from my sleep. Beads of sweat running down my forehead. I look around to take in my surroundings. I look down as I feel movement on my legs. I see spike poor thing must have followed me into my room, but soon I feel something else move to my right. I look over to see Raphs. I soon blush wondering why he was in here or even why he was cuddled up to me. I lay back down and turn to face him and lay spike in between us. I soon drift off back to sleep.

Raph's POV

I feel Leo shift beside me but I act like I'm asleep. Soon I feel him lay back down and spike in between us. As soon as I hear his steady breathing I open my eyes to see that he is now facing me and look down at Spike to see him still sleeping. I pull my hand out from under the covers and place my hand onto Leo's cheek. I rub his cheek and lean in and place a kiss on his lips. as I pull back I see Leo's eyes flutter open. My eyes widen as I realize that he may know I just kissed him. "R-Raph..." Leo stutters out. "I-I'm sorry Leo I-I didn't mean to I-mph!" I get interrupted when Leo crashes his lips into mine. I soon got over my surprise and put dominance into the kiss. I lick his lips asking for entrance.

I feel him giggle but not open his lips so I reach down and move Spike behind Leo and grab Leo's butt and squeeze his cheek, He gasps at that and I take my chance and stick my tongue into his mouth "mph....mmmmm'' Leo moans as we fight for dominance. I soon win and Leo pulls away out of breath. "T-That was a-amazing" Leo gasps out. "Yea...SOOO I'm sorry for the things I said yesterday'' I say as my eyes fill with guilt. "Oh it's okay Raph... I'm fine now" Leo replies. "SOOO Leo what are we... you know are we dating or was this just a one time thing" I ask concern for what he's gonna say. "I think we can date. I mean...I love you I have for a while now" Leo replies. Soon a grin appears on my face and I grab the back of his head and bring him into another kiss. After about 5 minutes of us French kissing he pulls back out of breath.

I smirk and press our foreheads together. "I love you too Leo" I say to him. I lay on my back and he moves to snuggle in but before he does he gets up and moves Spike into the little bin he has in his room for when Spike stays in his room. He comes back and lays his head on my chest and soo falls back to sleep. I continue looking at Leo before I decide that I should go back to sleep. I kiss Leo's forehead before drifting off to sleep happy that I have finally told Leo that I love him.


End file.
